Back and Forth
by enigma77
Summary: It's Edge's big night. He is getting inducted into the Hall of Fame. So what will happen when someone who he has not seen in years decides to show up? Edge/Lita, one-shot


**A/N: Obviously, I'm back to writing useless one-shots. Hello, hi, it would be nice if I spent time updating things. Ha-ha. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognizable. **

_Back and Forth_

Adam was feeling uneasy. This was his big night. Well, not completely _his_, but he was a major part of it. He thought that winning the World Heavyweight Championship was a big deal.

This was the Hall of Fame.

That was reserved for the best of the best. So many legends, so many men that he admired had been inducted. Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair, Bret Hart, Eddie Guerrero, Hulk Hogan, and so many more.

And he was going to be amongst them.

Needless to say, he was feeling pretty nervous.

Everyone around him was congratulating him, but he could not help but feel he was not completely deserving.

Was he the best wrestler? Not by a long shot in his opinion. Was he the greatest champion? He sure did not think so.

He had to retire. He himself did not find that to be a good reason to be inducted. But who was he to argue?

For as anxious as he felt though, he also felt damn proud.

This was as good as it got.

He had so much support surprising from so many WWE fans, so many of the guys in the company. These were things that made it all worth it. Gaining the respect. It was all he ever wanted. It did not matter how many championship belts he got. If he did not have the respect of the fans and his peers, he would have stopped long ago.

As he stood backstage, dressed in his suit and tie, he was holding his breath. Vince McMahon, WWE's chairman, walked over to him.

"Adam," he said. "I have something for you." He was holding a small box in his hand.

"Oh, Vince, you're great and everything but I don't want to marry you."

"Shut up, Copeland," said Vince, smiling widely. He opened the box. Inside was a large ring. "I would like to present you with your Hall of Fame ring."

Adam took it and tried it on for size. "You shouldn't have," he said with a laugh. "It feels right, it feels good. Oh, wow." Admiring the ring, he said, "Thanks. Just thanks for everything. For taking the chance on me, for giving me so many opportunities. Everything."

Vince put his arm on Adam's shoulder. "You're welcome, Adam. You deserve it. You always were a hard worker."

"That means a lot."

Clearing his throat, Vince shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"What?" Adam asked, seeing how tense Vince had gotten.

Vince scratched his head. "Well, someone is here."

"Is it Jay? I really want to show him this ring." Adam could not wait to meet up with his best friend and fellow wrestler, Christian.

"He is here," Vince told him. "But that's not who I was referring to."

"Well, who is it?" wondered Adam. "I mean, my mom's already here so I know she didn't just come." He was perplexed. Who could possibly be here to see him, other than the obvious ones?

Vince looked as if he was about to say more but he could not because Jay was running toward them.

"Adam!" he shouted. When he got to them, he continued. "You are not going to believe who is here!"

Adam winced at Jay's tone. "Okay, man, you don't have to yell, I'm a foot away from you…Who is it?"

Without anyone noticing, Vince had snuck away, leaving Adam and Jay along so the latter could be the one to break the news.

"It's…it's Amy. Amy's here," said Jay.

Adam blinked. "Amy?"

Jay nodded.

Amy was there.

Adam thought back to the last time he saw her, over five years ago when she was still known as Lita. She was retiring. She had been angry, and she was taking her frustrations out on him, yelling obscenities because of what the crowd had been saying to her. She blamed it all on him.

"This is all your fault!" she had cried. It was right after her final match and she was embarrassed. The company had made her look like a fool, having her lose her title to Mickie James.

"How?" Adam asked. He did not understand why she was mad at him. If she was going to be mad at anyone, it should be McMahon.

She had groaned in frustration. "If…if you hadn't come along, if I had stayed with Matt, none of this would've happened. You got me into this situation."

That had set Adam off. "Me? You wanna put all this on me? You didn't have to cheat on Matt, now did you? You could've told me no! But you didn't. So don't go blaming what's happening on me."

The next thing Adam knew, he was being slapped and Amy was walking out the door. He had not even thought to chase after her, he was still angry. He told himself it was not worth it, yet it still stung…

Adam's mind was racing as Jay stared at him. He could not believe Amy was there. What was she trying to do? Sabotage what could possibly be the greatest night of his life? Take away some more of his happiness? Because that's what she did that night five years ago. She took away a large chunk of his joy. He was not the same since, and everyone knew it.

He did not want to admit it after so much time had passed but he still loved her.

Adam had been in relationships since that night, but whoever he was with must have known that he was not right. His friends had told him as such.

"Adam?" Jay was saying. "You okay?"

Closing his eyes, Adam took a deep breath. "Where is she?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even. Was she looking for him? Did she want to talk to him? Apologize? Or was she expecting an apology from him? Maybe she just came so she could gloat. Last he heard, she was dating CM Punk, but Adam did not want to think about that just then.

"I think she was talking to Jericho," Jay answered.

Adam nodded. Jericho was good. He was friends with him. "I need to talk to her," he said, starting to walk around Jay.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Jay, blocking his path. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" Jay had seen what Adam went through after Amy left. He always felt guilty because he was not working for the same company as Adam at the time so he was not able to be there for his friend as much as he wanted. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of Adam's emotional pain.

Adam ran a hand through his hair before he spoke. "I'm not saying it's a good idea. I just think this is something that needs to be done, you know? It's been so long…" He trailed off, not knowing what more he could say.

Jay moved his head up and down slowly, not wanting to move out of Adam's way but doing it anyway. If Adam thought it was something he needed to do, then who was Jay to stop him? He thought he would not be a good friend if he stood in his way.

Taking his time finding her, Adam thought about how empty his life felt without Amy. He felt hollow inside, as if when she left five years ago, she took a major part of him with her. That major part being his heart. It was essentially gone.

More thoughts crossed his mind. What was he going to do when he saw her? What if he begged for her forgiveness? He could always tell her how wrong he was, tell her how much he loved her. Telling her he missed her would work too.

_No, _he thought to himself. _Keep it cool._ He did not want her to think he was a total loser, pining over her for more than half a decade.

Even though that was exactly what he had been doing.

Just then, his breathing hitched because there she was.

Time had been good to her and she looked just as great as she did the last time he saw her. Except this time she was smiling, which he thought always made her look a million times more beautiful.

Jay was right, Amy was talking to Jericho, probably the reason behind her smile. Everyone knew that it was impossible to talk to him and be unhappy. The guy always had something funny to say, whether it was intentional or not.

As Adam walked closer, very slowly, Jericho turned his head and spotted him. "Hey, man," he said, taking his attention off Amy, something Adam was unable to do.

Adam looked over at Jericho for a second. "Hey, Chris." His eyes were instantly back on Amy, who was now looking at him with a curious expression. "Amy," Adam said, nodding at her.

"Hi, Adam." The way she spoke, she sounded so small, she sounded nervous, but Adam could not for the life of him figure out why.

"I'll, uh, just be going now," said Jericho, giving Adam a serious look before walking away.

Adam rocked back and forth slightly, wondering where to go from there. There was silence, it was awkward, and he did not know what to do about.

Luckily for him, Amy stepped in.

"So," she said, attempting to strike up some sort of conversation. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She smiled softly and looked up at him.

"Yeah," he replied. "It has. It's been a long while." He cleared his throat. "Well, how have you been?" Adam prepared for her to tell him just how great her life has been going since she left the WWE, since she left him.

She pondered on that for a second. "I've been…" She paused, still thinking about how to word whatever was next. "Bad," she finished. "I've been terrible. I…I can't even describe how awful I have felt."

Adam blinked a few times. "What?" he sputtered out. Did he hear her wrong?

Amy sighed. "Adam, my life…it hasn't been the same without you. God, I've been so stupid," she muttered quietly. She wiped her hand over her eyes. "But you…you seemed so happy all this time. I've watched some of your matches and promos and you seemed just fine. But I wasn't. And I couldn't handle that. When…when I heard you were getting into the Hall of Fame, I thought I just had to come. To see you one more time. I wanted to tell you how I felt," she whispered.

Eyes widening, Adam was speechless. She came for him. Not to demand apologies, not to continue the argument that they left in the air the last time they were in the same room. She came because she missed him. She missed him so much that there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, Amy," he sighed before closing the distance between them. He pulled her to him and she gasped, surprised at his actions. He kissed her. It was one of those ones that take your breath away. One of those ones that you never want to end, that you would like to repeat again and again.

After several minutes, Adam pulled away and looked at Amy softly. "I've missed you," he said, then kissed her again. "So much."

Amy grinned, tears still in her eyes but these were of happiness. "I love you, Adam, and I'm so, so sorry for what happened that night," she told him.

Adam just nodded. "I know, me too," he said. "I love you. I never stopped."

**I…kind of really like this story actually. Wow, I feel proud.**

**Also, because I'm in a one-shot writing mood, I'll take requests and stuff. Just give me a pairing, genre, whatever and I'll see what I can do. :)**


End file.
